Sur le Ring
by Kanmani13
Summary: Charlie Blake est une Sincère à la langue bien pendue dont le test d'aptitude a été sans détour : Divergente. Suivant son instinct, elle décide de se cacher chez les Audacieux où elle se heurtera au caractère sombre et taciturne d'Eric. Pas sûr que le redouté leader apprécie l'insolence permanente de Charlie, qui, en tant que native Sincère, ne peut s'empêcher de dire la vérité.
1. Prologue

**Salut à toutes ! Je suis nouvelle sur le site et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction sur Éric, parce que je trouve qu'il en manque cruellement ! Alors, vous remarquerez que j'ai changé deux trois choses comme l'âge des personnages : Charlie a 18 ans et Éric en aura 25, ce n'est pas par mépris du canon mais pour coller à la maturité des personnages et surtout à l'âge qu'ont l'air d'avoir les acteurs étant donné que je me base essentiellement sur le film.**

 **Sinon, nous retrouverons Tris, Quatre, Christina en tant qu'audacieux, je précise que l'histoire se déroule un an après le premier opus.**

 **Pour l'instant, le rating est à K+ mais il peut évoluer, je vous préviendrai:)**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez aimer !;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Prologue**_

Minuit.

Respirant profondément, je renversai ma tête en arrière, le visage offert aux étoiles. Une brise m'ébouriffait les cheveux tandis qu'un soupir de satisfaction m'échappai. J'aimais la nuit, davantage que le jour le ciel sombre, les étoiles, la grande ourse sur ma droite...

Quand le soleil se couchait, je me sentais libre, comme si le plafond d'une cage s'était volatilisé, me laissant rêvasser sur le vrai visage du ciel, me narguant de le rejoindre.

Comme presque tous les soirs, j'étais installée sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, un plaid sur les épaules, et je dessinais. Ce soir, c'était la lune pleine que j'essayais d'esquisser mais en vain, l'inspiration m'échappait.

Et il y avait de quoi quand je repensai à l'après-midi haut en couleur que j'avais vécu.

En effet, j'avais passé mon test d'aptitude qui devait déterminer quelle était ma place, dans quelle faction j'étais destinée à m'épanouir...

Anxieuse, je fermai les yeux en repensant aux paroles de la femme qui m'avait fait passé le test, lesquels ont fait basculer ma vie à jamais : _« Tu es divergente. »_

 _« Tiens, bois ça », ordonna la jeune audacieuse, Tori si je ne m'abuse, en me tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent et visiblement douteux. Cependant, son ton impérieux me fit obéir. Eurk, le goût était infect._

 _Tout de suite après, je fermai les paupières et vissai ma tête sur le grand fauteuil, du genre que l'on voit chez les dentistes, sur lequel j'étais sagement assise, et attendit l'effet venir._

 _Mes parents m'avaient déjà raconté l'effet que faisait le sérum mais j'étais loin de me douter que l'effet était immédiat car bien que j'ouvris les yeux à peine une seconde plus tard, le décor avait changé._

 _J'étais toujours assise sur le même siège mais l'audacieuse au ton revêche avait disparu j'étais même seule dans la pièce qui me sembla soudain très grande à cause des miroirs qui remplaçaient dorénavant tout le mur de droite._

 _Je me levai tout de suite et fis quelques pas, indécise. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet et détournai les yeux, n'appréciant pas ce que je voyais._

 _De taille moyenne. Le teint pâle. Les cheveux châtains, incoiffables. Les yeux verts. Des tâches de rousseurs ici et là. Une moue désabusée._

 _Droit au but, sans chichi et sans détour, une vraie sincère._

 _Soudain, mon reflet m'offrit un sourire que j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir fait et je sursautai de surprise._

 _« Mais qu'est ce que... »_

 _« Fais ton choix. » Déclara mon reflet, visiblement détendu._

 _« Hein, de quoi tu parles ?! » Et pourquoi mon reflet parle d'abord ? Il y avait une drogue hallucinogène dans ce sérum ou je divague complet ?_

 _Mais sans se départir de son sourire, mon reflet désigna un morceau de viande et un couteau. Et bien sûr, je ne les avais pas vu apparaître, on se moque de moi ?_

 _« Et je fais quoi de tout ça, un barbecue ? » Ricanai-je, incapable de me retenir alors que tout ça est stupide, c'est un REFLET._

 _« Choisis. » Répète d'ailleurs celui ci qui ne me sert définitivement à rien._

 _Soudain, un grognement rauque me fit sursauter et je découvris un énorme chien sombre, les crocs découverts, s'avancer vers moi, l'air menaçant._

 _Je me tournai de nouveau vers le morceau de viande et le couteau... qui avaient évidemment disparus. E-vi-dem-ment._

 _Le chien grogna derechef et bondit, je me jetai immédiatement sur le côté, prête à en découdre j'ai horreur des chiens quand un rire enfantin retentit._

 _Je me tournai, une enfant se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, et frappait sans ses mains pour attirer le chien. J'allais lui dire de s'enfuir quand le chien s'élança vers elle à toute vitesse. Non ! Ce chien était énorme, certainement plus lourd que la gamine, il fallait que j'agisse ! Mais... Suis-je bête ! Tout cela est faux, c'est le sérum et « rien de tout ça n'est vrai. »_

 _Et à peine m'étais-je murmuré ces mots que le chien, la gamine et les miroirs disparurent._

 _« Debout, lève toi ! »_

 _« Qu... quoi ? »_

 _« Debout ! »_

 _« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »_

 _« Tu dois partir, tout de suite ! » s'énerva Tori dont le visage trahissait une expression de totale panique qui n'avait rien de rassurant._

 _« Mais... et le test ? » Non mais c'est vrai, je n'étais pas venue pour rien tout de même !_

 _« Il n'a pas été concluant. » se contenta t-elle de dire._

 _Pas concluant ? Je la regardai interloquée, le test est toujours concluant, à moins... à moins que je ne sois... Merde._

 _« Je suis divergente ? » Oui, il n'y a pas à dire, une vraie sincère._

 _Tori sembla surprise, visiblement elle ne pensait pas que je pourrais comprendre aussi vite._

 _« Oui. Tu es Divergente. Tu es Sincère, aucun doute là dessus. Mais tu es aussi Érudite, Audacieuse et Fraternelle. 4 factions, c'est d'autant plus rare. Et très dangereux. J'ai noté que tu étais Sincère pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais maintenant, tu dois te planquer. Et ne rien dire à personne. PERSONNE. »_

Ouais. Facile à dire quand on est une audacieuse mais moi, je suis une sincère. Je dis toujours la vérité, ou plutôt cette dernière sort toujours de ma bouche comme de celle d'un enfant, et ce quoique je veuille. Certains pourraient dire que j'ai la langue bien pendue, moi je me trouve juste honnête, j'ai une sainte horreur de l'hypocrisie.

Pourtant j'ai tenu. Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents parce qu'en parfaits sincères qu'ils sont, ils ne pourraient s'empêcher de le répéter et dans deux jours Jeanine, la leader des Érudits, se serait ramenée et aurait fait de moi je en sais quoi, mais probablement un cobaye, si elle ne décidait pas simplement de m'exécuter.

A ce qui paraît, les divergents sont dangereux pour la société parce qu'ils ne peuvent entrer dans aucune case et que par conséquent, on ne peut les contrôler puisqu'on en peut prévoir leurs réactions.

En ce qui me concerne, je trouve assez malsain de vouloir contrôler les gens et surtout de vouloir les trier selon des traits de caractère, comme si la diversité et le mélange était une mauvaise chose.

Et puis franchement, en tant que divergente, j'ai l'air de vouloir renverser la société ?!

Et demain, je dois choisir chez qui j'allais finir mes jours ou plutôt, chez qui j'allais me cacher en priant pour que personne ne soupçonne ma divergence. Quelle charmante perspective, vraiment.

Il semblerait assez logique que je reste chez les Sincères, j'y ai toujours été heureuse. Mais combien de temps mon secret en restera-t-il un dans la faction ou le respect de la vérité est le maître mot de chacun ? Pas longtemps, c'est sûr.

Chez les Érudits alors ? Oui mais non, parce que par définitions, les érudits sont intelligents et il ne serait pas difficile pour l'un d'entre eux de me démasquer à la première de mes gaffes. Et je gaffe souvent.

Et l'idée de passer le reste de mes jours avec des mômes qui vénèrent des personnes comme Jeanine, ça me semble quelque peu inapproprié.

Quant aux Fraternels, si je ne redoute pas leur trahison, je les redoute eux. Pas sûre que je puisse m'adapter chez les bisounours où tout est paix et harmonie. Je risque de dépérir.

Bon évidemment, il reste les Audacieux.

Et ce serait mentir de ne dire que je n'ai pas fait que d'y penser depuis que Tori a prononcé le mot. _Audacieuse._ En voilà qu'ils m'ont toujours fasciné. Certes, ils sont complètement cinglés, ils courent et grimpent par tout mais ils m'ont toujours semblé... Libres.

Et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle j'aspire, c'est la liberté.

Un frisson me parcourut et je dessinai d'abandonner ma séance de dessin bien qu'il s'agisse d'une des seules choses qui permettent de me détendre dans les moments de crise. Sans doute car c'est encore un autre moyen pour moi de dire la vérité. Une vérité.

Je fermai alors la fenêtre et m'étendis dans mon lit, une boule au ventre.

Qu'allais-je devenir ? Qui étais-je ? Ou était ma place ?

Autant de questions à laquelle je n'avais aucune vérité à apporter comme réponse...

Alors, par réflexe, je me mis à énoncer à voie basse des vérités que je connaissais, sur lesquelles j'avais un pouvoir.

« Je m'appelle Charlie. J'ai 18 ans. Je vis chez les Sincères. Mes parents sont Alex et Julie Blake Je suis fille unique. Mon meilleur ami se prénomme Nate. Ma couleur préféré est le rouge. Ma fleur préférée est la tulipe. Je mesure 1m 62. Je suis née un 18 avril... »

Je continuai ainsi jusqu'au sommeil, alors qu'une dernière vérité s'imposait à mon esprit : « Je suis divergente. »

Le lendemain, ma mère me réveilla à 10h d'une nuit sans rêve qui ne m'a absolument pas porté conseil. Je grognai en sentant le soleil me piquait les yeux et me levai péniblement, autant en finir le plus rapidement possible.

Attablés à la table, mes parents et moi mangions dans le silence, je sentais à leur regard scrutateur qu'ils avaient deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je n'essayai pas de les rassurer, autant s'habituer tout de suite à éviter les conversations gênantes et dangereuses.

Lorsque je fus habillée de l'habituelle panoplie blanche et noire des Sincères, nous prîmes ensemble le chemin du quartier des Érudits où tout jeune de 18 ans allait choisir sa faction, scellant son destin sans avoir de seconde chance.

Ai-je mentionné que je trouvais ce système stupide ?

Bref, en arrivant, je repérai de loin Nate, mon meilleur ami. Je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre quand ma mère me retint par le bras pour m'enlacer. Je profitais de l'étreinte, la sachant sincère avant de me jeter dans les bras de mon père.

« Nous t'aimons, murmura-t-il. Et ce quelque soit ton choix. Et pour toujours. »

« Moi aussi. » Fis-je doucement. Mes mots vibraient de sincérité, comme toujours.

Nous nous engouffrâmes alors dans le bâtiment, rejoignant l'amphithéâtre dans lequel tout allait se jouer.

La famille de Nate nous rejoint, ce dernier s'installant à ma droite.

« Pas trop stressée ? » Chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

« Pas du tout » fis-je de ma voix la plus égale possible.

Je lui serrai discrètement la main, et je le sentis me dévisager, je n'étais pas très tactile en générale mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais de lui dire que nous allions bientôt être séparés.

Il savait que j'avais déjà pensé quitter les Sincères mais je n'avais jamais émis d'avis tranchés sur la question. Pour lui, c'était différent, il avait l'âme d'un Sincère et ne pensait qu'à devenir avocat.

Le discours de Jeanine était fini depuis quelques minutes et je n'avais rien écouté, préférant me ronger scrupuleusement chaque ongle de mes deux mains.

Et finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes...

« Charlie Blake. »

Je me levai doucement et descendit jusqu'à l'estrade où Marcus, le leader des Altruistes s'effaça pour me laisser la place.

Hésitante, je scrutai chacune des 5 coupelles, me demandant dans laquelle j'allais déposer quelques gouttes de mon sang, à laquelle j'allais faire allégeance pour le reste de ma vie de divergente.

Je saisi alors le couteau et me tranchai quelque peu la paume, tiens voilà encore une technique barbare si on voulait mon avis, je tendis ensuite la main.

Altruiste ? Érudit ? Fraternel ? Sincère ? Ou Audacieux ?

Le sang coula et le charbon crépita.

« Audacieuse ! » retentit alors la voix de Marcus.

 **Voilà, je serais ravie que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Je suis ouverte aux critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives, notamment sur de possibles incohérences étant donné que je me base que sur le film.**

 **Bisous à toutes, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Si oui, promis, Éric arrive au prochain chapitre.**

 **Kanmani13**


	2. Bienvenue chez les Audacieux Ou pas

**Me revoilà !**

 **Oui, je compte poster une fois par semaine si tout va bien ! Ce chapitre est assez court mais pas de panique, ils ne seront pas tous comme ça... En tout cas, Eric arrive et j'espère que vous apprécierez son mordant;) Comme vous allez le constater, pour l'instant, je ne pars pas sur une trame très « originale » et je m'efforce de rester dans le canon. Je trouve intéressant de voir comment les transferts sont susceptibles de s'adapter chez les Audacieux !**

 **Sinon, je remercie sincèrement Sarah, Courtney Ackles et Mero qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et vous invite à faire de même, c'est très important !**

 **Concernant ta question Sarah, mon histoire ne se déroule pas entre les deux premiers films, c'est une autre version des événements arrivés dans le tome 1 mais en admettant que ce soit arrivé un an après l'arrivée de Tris et Christina et au moment de l'arrivée de Charlie. On va d'ailleurs voir Tris et Christina (voire Will) qui ont fini leur formation ;) Attention, je en change rien au fond, Tris et Quatre sont toujours divergents mais Jeanine n'a pas encore pris de mesures drastiques pour se débarrasser d'eux. :) Un grand merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Bon. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Kanmani 13**

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue chez les Audacieux... Ou pas.

Alors que le dernier de la liste était réparti chez les Altruistes, la réunion prit fin dans un grand tumulte et les Audacieux se précipitèrent dehors. Emportée par le mouvement, je me tournai précipitamment et adressai un signe de la main à mes parents qui semblaient mortifiés.

Mais ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser pour le moment, me voilà Audacieuse. Et puis, rien n'interdisait que j'aille leur rendre visite une fois mon initiation finie, de même qu'à Nate.

Imitant ma nouvelle famille, je commençai à dévaler les marcher et en un mouvement, tout le groupe d'Audacieux s'élança hors du bâtiment et s'enfonça dans la ville.

Je remarquai qu'ils courraient à un rythme soutenu mais je ne peina pas trop à les suivre, étant moi même relativement sportive, je me permis même d'accélérer encore jusqu'à ce que l'un des natifs s'arrête au niveau du pont sur lequel passe le train.

Des gens normaux rejoindraient l'escalier en marchant tranquillement mais les Audacieux, eux, escaladèrent directement ses piliers d'acier.

Je grognai légèrement mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et me hissai le plus vite possible, plaçant mes paumes puis mes pieds dans les trous des piliers. Je fus en haut au bout de quelques minutes mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de reprendre ma respiration que le train me dépassa à une vitesse fulgurante et... Il ne s'arrêta pas.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis la troupe s'élancer de nouveau en courant le long du train, les premiers ouvrirent les portes coulissantes et s'engouffrèrent agilement dans le wagon, les autres suivaient le mouvement. Ah d'accord, donc en fait, personne ne fait rien comme tout le monde ici, c'est le principe.

Je piquai alors un sprint, pris mon élan, et m'engouffrai à mon tour dans une des dernières voitures, j'étais en nage.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur en me demandant si tout allait être aussi épique quand soudain, une fille native de chez les Altruistes poussa un glapissement. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Mais quand je vis les Audacieux prendre leur élan pour rejoindre d'un bond le toit d'un des immeubles alors que le train était en marche, je dû moi même me retenir de crier, ces gens étaient dingues.

Et je suppose que si on se dégonfle, c'est un aller simple pour les sans factions ? Très pédagogue tout ça.

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir plus que ça et m'élançai vers la porte, poussant de toutes mes forces sur la plateforme avec les pieds pendant une merveilleuse seconde, j'eus l'incroyable sensation de voler... Puis j'atterris violemment à quelques mètres du bord, les genoux et les coudes écorchés.

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire... Comme l'Altruiste qui n'a pas eu le courage de sauter et qui est restée dans le train, par exemple. Une Sans Faction, voilà ce qu'elle allait devenir. Je trouvais cela injuste, les Sans Factions étaient vraiment rejetés de la société, seuls les Altruistes consentaient à les aider. Ils n'ont pas trouvé leur place, certes mais personne ne leur a jamais offert de deuxième chance. Personne n'a essayé de croire en eux.

« Écoutez moi tous, » tonna alors une voix.

Je me redressai, frottant mon uniforme au passage pour retirer les gravillons et me dirigeait vers l'autre extrémité du toit sur lequel nous avions atterri.

Un homme nous y surplombait, debout sur le rebord du toit. Il devait avoir 25 ans, il était musclé, presque trop, ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient à moitié rasés et en plus de ses ostentatoires boucles d'oreilles, deux piercings ornaient son arcade sourcilière. L'Audacieux dans toute sa splendeur. Mais bizarrement, rien dans son apparence extérieure ne me mit mal à l'aise, contrairement à son regard il était aiguisé et tranchant, m'évoquant la lame d'un couteau. Ses iris bleus scrutaient l'assistance devenue subitement silencieuse sous son regard polaire.

« Je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un de vos leader. » Ben dis donc, s'ils sont tous aussi chaleureux, je sens qu'on va s'éclater ici.

Il poursuivit en désignant le vide : « Le portail des Audacieux se trouve ici, si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter, c'est que vous n'êtes pas l'un des nôtres. »

Comment ça sauter ? Dans le vide ? Comme ça ? Ils tuent leurs natifs chez les Audacieux ? Et seigneur, qu'est ce qu'ils ont à vouloir bondir partout ?!

« C'est une blague ?! » s'exclama un garçon Érudit à l'air prétentieux.

« J'ai l'air de rire ? » fit Eric, qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre sourire.

Ouais. Toi je sens, je vais t'a-do-rer.

« Bon, qui saute ? » s'impatienta le leader alors que des chuchotements paniqués agitaient tout le groupe.

Il m'énerve avec son ton impérieux celui-là, j'espère qu'on ne ne le verra pas souvent. Au pire, plus vite je sauterai, moins je verrais sa tête de grizzly mal léché...

Allez, un peu de courage, il ne peut pas s'agir d'un piège quand même ?

« Il y a quelque chose en bas, non ? Comme un filet ou de l'eau ? »

En entendant ma question, son regard se posa sur moi, glacial et scrutateur. Je le vis détailler mon uniforme des Sincères avant de revenir à mon visage, il n'avait pas cillé.

« Ça tu verras... Ou pas. » Il haussa un sourcil indifférent et continua de me fixer dans les yeux.

Bon, c'est clair que tout ça a l'air de l'amuser mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire provoquer je serrai les lèvres et m'avançai, autant en finir tout de suite et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sujette au vertige.

Eric me laissa sa place, et je grimpai sur le muret, en bas un trou béant m'attendait, s'enfonçant sous une verrière et certainement jusqu'à plusieurs mètres dans le sol. Ah oui, c'est haut quand même...

« Bon, tu te magnes Sincère, on a pas toute la journée. » La voix méprisante d'Eric dans mon dos me fit tressaillir, je pouvais être assez susceptible. Je me retournai et pinçai les lèvres, lui signifiant que son impatience me dérangeait.

Il haussa les sourcils et reprit : « Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je peux éventuellement te pousser si tu prends trop de temps. »

Je haussai une épaule et lui adressai le sourire le plus poli et faux que je pouvais offrir « Non, ça ira. Merci»

Et sans le quitter des yeux, je basculai dans le vide, le regard plein de défi, emportant dans ma chute le regard sombre d'Eric. Je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi. Et lui, visiblement, n'avait pas apprécie ma pique d'insolence.

La chute me sembla durer à la fois une seconde et un siècle, les briques du mur de l'immeuble tournoyaient autour de moi alors que je m'enfonçai dans le trou, dans l'entrée du monde des Audacieux.

Un filet me réceptionna comme un trampoline et je rebondis fortement, avant de parvenir à agripper mes doigts aux mailles du filet.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je restai immobile quelques secondes, histoire d'être sûre qu'on n'allait pas me demander d'égorger un dragon à main nue dans la seconde suivante, vu comment ils ont l'air d'être interactifs ici.

Mais aucun ordre ne vint, cependant, je basculai sur le côté alors que quelqu'un tirait sur le filet et un jeune homme brun et aux yeux noirs me réceptionna avant de me poser abruptement au sol.

« Est-ce qu'on t'a poussée ? »interrogea t-il.

Hum presque finalement. « Non. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

« Charlie. »

« Première en bas, Charlie ! Bienvenue chez les Audacieux. »

Derrière lui, un groupe d'Audacieux m'acclama et je m'autorisai à sourire avant de le remercier et de me mettre à l'écart, un deuxième sauteur arrivait déjà, son cri résonnait et se répercutait sur tous les murs.

Il s'agissait d'un transfert issu de chez les Érudits et le beau gosse qui m'avait réceptionnée renouvela la procédure avec le nouveau-venu. J'appris alors qu'il s'appelait Liam et que visiblement, Eric ne l'avait pas poussé.

Une fois au sol, il s'approcha de moi pour assister au reste des arrivées.

« Sacré début, hein ? » Il me sourit, il avait l'air sympathique, enfin plus que le reste des Erudits.

« Oui... Un peu mouvementé même. »

« Tu l'as dit, je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! »

« On aime les sensations fortes ? »

« Oh que oui ! J'en avais marre de ne fréquenter que des bibliothèques... Je m'appelle Liam. »

« Charlie. Ouais je peux te comprendre mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'on aura beaucoup le temps de lire ici. »

« Bah, ça me changera... Et toi, en tant que Sincère, tu n'as pas trop peur de te faire démolir ici ? »

« Pourquoi me ferai-je démolir, je suis objectivement sportive et déterminée ! » Je ponctua ma phrase d'un rire pour éluder se question, je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Les Audacieux, c'est l'armée, la faction où l'ordre et la discipline sont les maîtres mots et il va vite falloir que j'apprenne à la fermer au bon moment. Ce qui relève du véritable challenge pour une native Sincère.

Tous les arrivants avaient sauté désormais, je me demandai s'il y allait avoir une nouvelle épreuve ou si on allait enfin m'expliquer comment fonctionnait la vie chez les Audacieux.

« En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de rigoler notre leader, Eric. » reprit Liam. J'acquiesçai, ravie qu'il n'insiste pas sur mon origine Sincère.

« C'est clair ! Mais bon, il n'a pas l'air de se prendre pour n'importe qui, donc je doute qu'on le croise souvent, il ne s'abaisserait pas à entraîner des apprentis audacieux... »

« Tu plaisantes ?! Ah mais non, tu ne peux pas être au courant, il l'a dit juste après que tu ais sauté... Il n'est pas seulement notre leader mais aussi notre instructeur. »

Je blêmis subitement et lui lançai un regard affolé. Non, je n'ai quand même pas publiquement nargué mon leader et instructeur dès mon premier jour en tant qu'Audacieuse ?

Visiblement si, car si Liam m'adressa une moue désolée, l'instructeur en question qui venait de se réceptionner de son saut me gratifia d'une œillade glacée en rejoignant les autres instructeurs.

Je dois être maudite.


	3. Eric, ce grand pédagogue

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre où, comme vous allez le constater, la tension commence à monter entre les personnages. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews, c'est un vrai moyen de progresser et ça donne très envie de continuer à écrire. Et sachez que je ne vous réponds pas à toutes par manque de temps mais je vous entends et vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Gros bisous à vous !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Mero : Merci de ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends jamais mal une critique tant qu'elle s'avère constructive et polie;) Et tu as tout à fait raison, il y a un problème de concordance des temps, c'est une tare qui me suit depuis l'école primaire et je ne m'en suis toujours pas débarrassée. Je n'arrive jamais vraiment à me décider entre écrire au présent ou au passé.^^ Mais je me soigne et j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de tout laisser au passé, même si je ne promets pas l'absence de coquille, loin de là !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la trame, j'ai une idée assez précise de ce qui va arriver mais je préfère prévenir, pour l'instant, je compte installer un classique face à face Eric/ Charlie bien que je m'efforce d'éviter le tragique ou le niais (pas toujours facile haha) Je vais essayer de creuser au maximum la psychologie des personnages. Et pour commencer, je m'intéresse surtout à Charlie, le tour d'Eric viendra après mouhahaha !**

 **En tout cas, je te remercie encore pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Kanmani13**

Chapitre 3 : Eric, ce grand pédagogue

Nous étions à présent tous regroupés devant nos instructeurs, ils étaient trois le brun qui avait réceptionné nos chutes, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et Eric.

« Je m'appelle Quatre. » fit le premier. « Je serais l'un de vos instructeurs pendant votre entraînement. »

Quatre ? Il est sérieux ? Je savais qu'on avait la possibilité de changer de nom en arrivant chez les Audacieux mais à ce point là... Son ancien prénom devait vraiment être ridicule pour qu'il ait préféré Quatre. Et pourquoi Quatre d'ailleurs ? Trois ce n'étais pas assez et Cinq, c'était trop ? J'allai faire part de ma pensée à voix haute quand un violent coup de coude dans les côtes me fit couiner. J'adressai un regard incendiaire au coupable, en l'occurrence Liam qui me fit les gros yeux en réponse. Hum, oui il n'a pas tort, il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à me retenir. Si je voulais survivre ici.

« Les natifs, suivez Lauren, » poursuivit Quatre en désignant la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Le groupe se sépara et il reprit « Et je m'occuperai des transferts, quant à Eric, il... »

« Je superviserai les deux entraînements » le coupa ce dernier. « Et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne fais pas de cadeau. »

« On s'en serait douté » sifflai-je à voix basse. Mais pas assez bas visiblement, car Eric m'entendit et se tourna vivement vers moi, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Rancunier, va.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Sincère ? » Sa voix était doucereuse, mais elle ne m'inspira pas du tout confiance. Et j'avais raison.

« Non parce que si tu as encore quelque chose à rajouter, vas-y. » Mais c'est qu'il insistait le bougre ! Bon, puisqu'il le demande.

« Je disais simplement qu'on se doutait qu'on n'allait pas nous faire de cadeaux. » répondis-je simplement d'une voix égale, enfin, la plus égale possible.

« Ravi de voir que tu le prends si bien. Tu vas adorer la suite, crois moi...» Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire en coin, comme s'il se délectait à l'avance de l'effet d'une blague mais j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'elle n'amuserait que lui.

« En tout cas, si tu permets que je te donne un conseil... Si tu veux survivre, ici, il va être urgent que tu apprennes à fermer ta gueule. »

Il s'était rapproché de moi en prononçant ces mots, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, à tel point que je sentis son souffle sur mon front. Ses iris polaires étaient ancrées dans les miennes, glaçantes et tranchantes.

Je jugeai plus sage de ne pas répondre mais ne baissai pas les yeux pour autant, il reporta les siens sur le groupe les natifs Audacieux partis, il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de transferts.

« Bien. Pour commencer, nous allons vous faire visiter les lieux. »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le monde des Audacieux était sombre, tout leur quartier était souterrain, on ne voyait presque jamais le soleil. Cela ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement mais il ne fallait pas être claustrophobe.

Nous finîmes par gagner les dortoirs qui étaient mixtes et je remarquai que l'Altruiste à ma gauche détaillait les lieux avec malaise, malaise qui grandit en découvrant la salle de bain.

En effet, elle constituait en une rangée de douches, de lavabos et de WC sans aucune trace d'intimité. Charmant.

Encore une fois, mon expression de dégoût dû être trop visible car Eric la vit « Pas la peine d'avoir cette mine effarouchée Sincère, pour ce qu'i voir... »

A ces paroles, je sentis mes joues se colorer de honte mais aussi d'humiliation et de colère. Comment se permettait-il de faire ce genre de commentaire alors que j'étais loin d'être la seule à avoir manifesté un geste de recul en découvrant l'état des lieux. Sans compter qu'il se moquait ouvertement de mon physique et ce dans l'unique but de me mettre mal à l'aise. Très réussi. On dirait que je vais payer longtemps mon insolence de tantôt. Et par dessus tout, je n'étais pas sûre du tout d'apprécier l'idée de savoir que ses prunelles glaciales avaient pu se poser sur ma silhouette...

Allons bon, je me faisais des idées, il voulait tout simplement me mettre mal à l'aise. Et il avait réussi.

Je retins la réplique cinglante qui montait à mes lèvres mais ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un regard foudroyant qui ne sembla pas l'émouvoir outre mesure puisqu'il quittait déjà la pièce, me bousculant fortement au passage.

Quatre nous sourit, la situation semblait l'amuser « Changez-vous, vous avez cinq minutes. »

Bon, pas de vestiaires bien sûr, il allait falloir se coltiner les regards lascifs des garçons, c'est officiel, les Audacieux voulaient ma mort.

Le dortoir était une vaste salle sinistre, occupée par une trentaine de lits aux matelas défoncés et aux draps grisâtres, j'en choisis un et retirai ma veste en m'efforçant de ne regarder personne dans les yeux.

Ceci dit, je n'étais pas fâchée de me débarrasser du traditionnel uniforme immaculé des Sincères pour celui, plus confortable et avouons-le, plus sexy, des Audacieux.

J'enfilai rapidement le débardeur noir et le jogging moulant gris et attachai mes cheveux châtains en queue de cheval. Je m'assis ensuite sur le lit quand la fille Altruiste que j'avais déjà remarquée auparavant attira mon intention. Visiblement, elle n'osait pas se changer avec des garçons autour d'elle car elle portait toujours son étrange robe grise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne regarde. »

Elle tourna son regard paniqué vers moi, ses joues étaient cramoisies, je m'efforçai de lui sourire d'un air rassurant.

« Je suis assez pudique » admit-elle doucement. Mais elle commença tout de même à retirer sa robe alors que je faisais le guet.

C'était une jolie fille, une petite blonde aux grands yeux bleus et à l'air fragile. Pas sûre qu'elle puisse tenir le coup longtemps face à des mecs comme Eric.

Elle enfilait son jogging quand je me décidais à engager la conversation.

« Je m'appelle Charlie, au fait, ancienne Sincère. »

« Moi c'est Lisa, ancienne Altruiste. Et je me demande bien ce que je fous ici. »

« Je crois qu'on le se demande tous. »

Nous nous sourîmes et Quatre revint dans la pièce pour la suite de la visite. J'enfilai précipitamment ma veste, prit mes anciens vêtements pêle-mêle et suivit l'instructeur qui nous ordonna de les jeter au feu. Adieu mon ancienne vie.

Quatre nous conduisit alors dans la Fosse, le lieu de vie des Audacieux où plusieurs d'entre eux étaient regroupés. Un brouhaha régnait, la notion de calme semblait complètement inconnue ici. Certains Audacieux bataillaient dans un coin, d'autres discutaient bruyamment, d'autres encore s'esclaffaient, des choppes de bières à la main en nous désignant.

Je me faisais l'effet d'une brebis lâchée dans la fosse aux lion. En tant que transferts, nous devions pas paraître très impressionnants mais passer pour une vraie équipe de bras cassés. Mais hors de question de me faire marcher sur les pieds, j'adressai un regard suffisant au groupe d'Audacieux qui nous avait dévisagés avec moquerie.

Ils cessèrent et me dévisagèrent avec curiosité, l'un d'eux m'adressa même un sourire en coin, ponctué d'un clin d'œil.

Je haussai un sourcil et le dévisageai Il était plutôt pas mal... Réellement canon en fait.

C'était un grand brun aux yeux et cheveux de jais, il était vêtu d'une veste en cuire dont le col était relevé, cachant partiellement l'imposant tatouage qui lui enserrait le cou. J'étais en train de me demander ce que cela pouvait représenter quand Eric surgit devant moi et s'adressa au groupe.

« Bon. Voici la Fosse, le lieu de vie des Audacieux. Vous y passerez probablement une grande partie de votre temps libre. Enfin, quand vous en aurez... »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire ironique et son regard s'arrêta sur moi, je serrai les dents en attendant sa remarque moqueuse mais rien ne vint machinalement, mon regard se porta de nouveau sur l'Audacieux au mystérieux tatouage, lequel m'observait toujours.

Un sourire étira malgré moi mes lèvres, sourire qui disparut quand je m'aperçus avec effroi qu'Eric avait suivi mon regard.

J'assistai alors à un curieux et furtif duel de regard entre les deux hommes, les prunelles glacées d'Eric affrontèrent les iris sombres de l'inconnu durant une seconde avant que le second ne détourne le regard et que notre leader ne nous fasse de nouveau face en se raclant la gorge.

L'échange avait été trop bref pour que quelqu'un s'en soit rendu compte. Mais c'était pourtant mon cas.

Je brûlais de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait mais je savais qu'il s'agissait là d'une question à laquelle je ne pouvais espérer de réponse. En effet, je me voyais mal m'approcher d'Eric et lui lancer : « Eh salut toi, dis moi, puisqu'on est si intime, qui est le bel inconnu à qui je faisais de l'œil ? Et tant que j'y suis, tu pourrais m'expliquer le duel de regard auquel j'ai assisté ? »

Non. Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée...

Un claquement de doigts devant mes yeux me sortit brutalement de ma rêverie, Eric me faisait face, l'air exaspéré de mon inattention.

« Eh bien, Sincère, on dirait que tu commences vraiment mal ici. Sache qu'un Audacieux se doit d'être toujours parfaitement attentif, quelque soit la situation. Si tu préfères rêvasser comme une adolescente en chaleur, fallait choisir les Audacieux. »

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, mes joues se colorèrent mais cette fois, je ne pus retenir mes mots, hors de question de me laisser insulter !

« Je te demande pardon mais je n'avais aucune pensée d'adolescente en chaleur. Je me demandais simplement ce que le tatouage du mec là bas représentait. Et pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas, ce que j'ai pu déduire de votre pseudo duel visuel typiquement masculin. »

Eh merde ! Voilà, j'étais morte, Eric allait m'égorger en public. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de la boucler ?! Et puis quelle suffisance dans ce ton, je n'ai pas dû être dotée de l'instinct de survie à la naissance, il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

Il me sembla que tout le groupe avait retenu sa respiration, suspendu aux lèvres d'Eric, attendant fébrilement sa réponse.

Quant à moi, je continuais courageusement à maintenir son regard qui, contre toute attente, devint curieusement espiègle.

« Tu sais quoi Sincère ? Finalement tu me plais, tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche et tu ne t'écrases pas, ce qui est un bon point pour une Audacieuse. Je ne te punirais donc pas pour ton impertinence, je me sens d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. »

Il échangea alors un regard avec Quatre, comme s'il l'interrogeait du regard mais le brun lui répondit par une petite moue mitigée. Je tentais vainement de comprendre cet échange silencieux tout en me demandant pour quelle raison j'étais toujours vivante après ce que j'avais oser dire à Eric.

Peut être que je me trompais finalement, peut être qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça mais qu'il entretenait cette image pour faire peur aux transferts.

C'était une hypothèse qui me paraissait peu probable mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution à son brusque changement de comportement.

« Bon. Maintenant on va vous montrer le gymnase où vous vous entraînerez.» annonça Eric d'une voix forte.

Nous le suivîmes dans le dédales des couloirs obscurs des Audacieux, quand nous arrivâmes à une passerelle qui permettait de rejoindre un autre couloir dont le vide nous séparait.

Eric s'y engagea sans hésiter et je le suivis distraitement quand soudain, il se retourna, plaqua sa grande main sur ma taille et me poussa fortement dans le vide.

Dans un cri d'effroi, je me sentis aspirée vers le bas mais sa main emprisonna la mienne, ralentissant ma chute alors que je me cramponnais de ma main libre à la passerelle métallique, mes jambes pendant piteusement dans le vide. Il s'accroupit alors pour se mettre à ma hauteur, tout en gardant ma main qui me parut alors bien frêle dans la sienne.

« Agrippe la rambarde. Ou pas. »

Il lâcha alors ma main qui rejoignit l'autre sur la rambarde.

Je le savais que c'était une ruse ! Note à moi même : toujours se fier à son instinct et ne JAMAIS se fier à Eric.

« Tu as trois options : Agrippe la rambarde et j'oublierais ton insolence. Tombe et meurs. Ou abandonne, mais dans ce cas-là, c'est un aller simple chez les sans factions. »

Sa voix glaciale était teintée de mépris et de suffisance. Comment pouvez-t-il me faire subir cela ? C'est lui qui m'avez humiliée, lui qui était agressif et grossier, je n'avais fait que dire la vérité.

Je grimaçai, mes bras me faisaient horriblement mal, j'avais l'horrible sensation qu'ils allaient se couper en deux au niveau des coudes et que j'allais définitivement basculer. Tout mon corps était ankylosé et je sentais des crampes menacer mes pieds, mon visage était crispé sous l'effort cette punition relevait de la torture.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lentes et douloureuses, je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas maintenir mon corps encore longtemps, sans compter que la rambarde était humide et que mes doigts glissaient.

Un couinement pitoyable m'échappa mais je ne saurais dire s'il était dû à la panique, à la douleur ou à l'humiliation mais en tout cas, jamais je n'avais à ce point là paniqué, souffert et été humiliée. Seigneur, j'allais lâcher, j'allais mourir d'ici trois secondes... deux... une.

« C'est bon » fit alors Eric. Aussitôt, Liam et Lisa se précipitèrent et me hissèrent sur la passerelle alors que je sentais mes dernières forces m'abandonner et que je me laissai tomber au sol, complètement essoufflée.

« A présent Sincère, je pense que tu as retenu la leçon pas d'insolence chez les Audacieux. Cela dit, je ne t'ai qu'à moitié menti. Certes, je t'ai punie alors que j'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas mais tu me plais vraiment, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi. »

J'ouvris péniblement les paupières et lui lançai un regard glacé auquel il répondit d'un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner, sommant les autres de le suivre.

J'étais toujours dans les bras de Liam, épuisée mais plus haineuse que jamais. Oui, on allait bien s'amuser et il ne savait pas à quel point... Je ne serai pas le souffre douleur sur lequel il déversera sa haine, hors de question.


	4. Le tout est de s'acclimater

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Il y a un léger retard dans la publication parce que j'avais un partiel cette semaine et il a fallu que je prenne du temps pour réviser.**

 **Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir et c'est super de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Ce chapitre n'a pas été le plus intéressant à écrire, mais il y a une nouvelle confrontation Eric/ Charlie !;)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Mero : Haha, tant mieux si mon chapitre était plus agréable à lire, je fais très attention à tout mettre au passé maintenant même si ce n'est pas facile^^ C'est cool que tu t'attaches à Charlie, l'idée est d'en apprendre un peu plus chez elle à chaque chapitre:) quant à Eric, pour l'instant, il va rester assez indéchiffrable mais je vais faire en sorte qu'on en apprenne un peu sur lui par la suite, notamment par le biais de « l'inconnu » du chapitre précédent !;)**

 **En tout cas, c'est super que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !**

 **Kanmani13**

Chapitre 4 : Le tout est de s'acclimater

« Allez, mange un peu, tu dois être en forme pour le premier entraînement ! »

Cela faisait vingts minutes que Liam me poussait à avaler quelque chose mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

L'épisode humiliant de la passerelle tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je ne parvenais pas à décolorer.

Nous étions dans le réfectoire de la faction, assis à une table que j'avais moi même choisie car elle me permettait de tourner le dos à la table des leaders où Eric devait être tranquillement assis à déguster son hamburger alors que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas aller lui arracher les yeux avec une fourchette.

Liam et Lisa me faisaient face, compatissants. Je leur adressai un sourire rassurant et pour faire bonne mesure, j'avalai une grande bouchée de mon hamburger.

« Eric n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis le début du repas » me souffla Lisa.

Ah. C'était donc ça la sensation de brûlure entre mes omoplates. Tout s'explique.

« Et de quoi il a l'air ? Pas que ça m'intéresse mais j'aimerais savoir si j'ai une chance de passer la journée. »

Liam releva la tête et étudia l'expression du leader avant de hausser les épaules. « Il a un air assez pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait... »

« … Ouais, probablement aux tortures qu'il me réserve. » ironisai-je.

« Il va peut être falloir apprendre à ne pas dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. » fit doucement Lisa.

Elle semblait davantage inquiète pour moi que pour elle même alors qu'il était clair qu'elle allait morfler ici. Une véritable Altruiste.

« Peut être... Mais je refuse d'être sa victime. Et m'écraser à ses paroles, c'est être une victime. »

« Et se faire balancer dans le vide pour insolence, c'est quoi alors ? » se moqua Liam. Je lui tirai la langue en retour. Je savais qu'il avait raison et que mon immaturité pourrait me coûter cher mais j'étais incapable de me retenir.

Je finis mon assiette, l'appétit étant finalement venu mais la fin du repas arriva trop vite à mon goût et bientôt, il fut temps de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement.

Quatre était déjà présent quand nous arrivâmes, occupé à installer le matériel, il nous salua d'un signe de tête et nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu vas bien... Charlie, c'est cela ? Je suis désolé pour le comportement d'Eric, il est assez exigent avec les recrues. »

Je ne répondis rien mais mon expression dû être éloquente car il reprit : « On forme des guerriers, tu le sais, ce qui nécessite ordre et hiérarchie. On ne peut pas y couper. »

Oui, je savais tout ça mais il me semblait tout de même que tout cela pouvait se faire dans le respect, non ?

Les autres élèves nous avaient rejoints à présent et Quatre monta sur le ring afin de pouvoir nous surplomber. Il désigna un tableau de score, fixé sur l'un de murs du gymnase et sur lequel nos noms étaient affichés.

« Ce tableau est très important, je vous conseille très fortement de le surveiller durant la première phase de l'entraînement. Il va déterminer si vous resterez pour la seconde étape... »

Hein ? Comment ça « _si vous resterez » ?_

« Oui, en d'autres termes, le tableau sert à déterminer qui dégage. » tonna une voix forte et insupportable. Eric.

Le leader venait d'arriver derrière nous, visiblement amusé de son petit effet de surprise et de la panique dans nos yeux. Ce mec était écœurant. Cependant, je me gardais bien d'intervenir et, heureusement, Liam s'en chargea pour moi.

« Pourquoi on dégagerait? On a le droit de rester même si on échoue aux épreuves d'admission, non ? »

« Plus maintenant. A présent, soit tu parviens à rester au dessus de la ligne rouge, et tu deviens un Audacieux. Sinon... Eh bien il faudra te faire une place chez les Sans Faction. »

« Mais, pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus? »

La question avait fusé sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter mais il ne me sembla pas avoir pris un ton insolent. Le regard bleu d'Eric se posa sur moi, il ne semblait pas en colère de mon intervention mais de nouveau, son horripilant sourire déforma ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi vous aurait-on prévenus ? Si tu n'es pas capable de faire face à l'échec, tu ne mérites pas de devenir Audacieuse. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Plus simple, c'était vite dit ! C'était surtout complètement hypocrite et fourbe. Cependant, je ne fis pas part de mes pensées à voix haute et me tournais vers Quatre qui avait repris :

« Nous allons faire de vous des guerriers mais nous n'avons que quelques semaines pour y parvenir, ce qui nécessite un entraînement intensif. Vous allez souffrir, nous allons vous faire dépasser les limites que votre corps vous impose généralement. S'il y en a un ou une ici à qui la perspective de se lever tous les matins à 7h pour aller s'entraîner dérange, il ferait mieux de s'en aller tout de suite. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes mais seul un silence pesant lui répondit.

« Bien ! Alors commençons l'entraînement. Nous allons vous diviser en deux groupes et chacun des groupes sera sous la responsabilité de l'un de nous, histoire de nous permettre de mieux vous suivre individuellement. Mais avant tout ça, j'espère que vous êtes motivés, parce qu'on va attaquer avec un footing. »

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que lui et Eric se dirigeaient vers la sortie du gymnase comme s'ils étaient impatients de pouvoir courir. Les Audacieux avaient vraiment la bougeotte, c'était l'une des choses qui m'avaient toujours le plus attirée chez eux, notamment parce que je souffrais moi même d'hyperactivité, ce qui m'avait toujours pénalisée chez les Sincères. C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui m'avait rendue quasiment incapable de me taire au moment propice.

C'est pourquoi la perspective d'un footing ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, j'avais l'habitude de courir presque toutes les semaines pour évacuer mon hyperactivité, bien que je doutais de pouvoir atteindre ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'endurance des deux leaders.

Ces derniers avaient commencé des petites foulées tout en discutant, ils n'avaient pas l'air de ressentir le besoin d'économiser leur souffle. Progressivement, ils accélèrent la cadence et beaucoup d'entre nous commencèrent à perdre leur souffle en ce qui me concerne, nous devions courir à un rythme soutenu depuis un peu plus d'une demi heure quand je sentis un point de côté. Je grognai, il était hors de question que j'abandonne, il fallait que je trouve mon second souffle. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration, inspirant et expirant longuement. Je réitérai l'exercice plusieurs fois et au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis mon point de côté disparaître. Satisfaite, j'accélérai de nouveau l'allure, mes jambes me tiraient mais je prenais un certain plaisir à courir ainsi, à explorer et repousser mes limites je me sentais invincible.

Je relevai alors la tête et croisais le regard d'Eric. Il était toujours aussi indéchiffrable mais, contre toute attente, aucune remarque acerbe ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contenta d'observer ma foulée avant de porter son regard sur les autres initiés. Je suivis son regard et remarquai avec surprise que nous n'étions plus qu'une petite dizaine à être sur leurs talons, une bonne partie des autres avaient abandonné ou avaient été semés, dont Lisa que je reconnus de loin à la longue chevelure blonde. Elle avait été rapidement distancée bien qu'elle continuait obstinément à courir, une main sur la hanche.

« Eh bien, ricana Eric, ce sera encore plus facile que je ne l'avais cru. »

Ce ton suffisant ! Oh, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire ravaler tous ses commentaires ! Mais je ne pouvais pas, alors pour me donner bonne mesure, j'accélérai de nouveau le rythme, Liam sur mes talons.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le groupe nous imiter. Visiblement, je n'allais pas être la seule à avoir un sens de la compétition un peu trop développé.

« On finit en sprint. » Fit alors Quatre.

Alors, les quelques transferts qui restaient ainsi que les deux leaders accélèrent encore la foulée et durant les dernières minutes, je puisais dans mes réserves pour courir le plus vite possible. Des larmes de douleur m'échappèrent mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout.

Quatre et Eric nous avaient légèrement distancés mais les plus grands des transferts les talonnaient. Quant à moi, avec mes petites jambes, je me faisais quelque peu distancée mais je tenais bon. Je soufflai et maintins mon rythme, les yeux fixés sur le sol quand soudain, j'entrai violemment en collision avec le dos de quelqu'un. Je titubai alors pitoyablement et me serais écrouler si une main n'avait pas vivement saisi mon poignet. Évidemment, comme les dieux ne m'aimaient pas, c'était celle de mon leader préféré.

Il avait d'ailleurs tout aussi étonné que moi de son geste et il lâcha brusquement mon avant-bras, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Alors, Sincère, on ne sait plus où on va ? » Un sourire moqueur déforma ses lèvres mais cette fois, je ne pris pas la mouche d'une part car j'étais trop essoufflée pour lui balancer une réplique cinglante et surtout parce que j'avais eu l'audace de lui rentrer violemment dedans et qu'il ne m'avait pas assommée pour me punir d'un tel affront. Il fallait savoir récompenser le progrès.

« Dé... Désolée... Je n'avais pas... pas vu... qu'on... s'était... arrêtés. » Seigneur, je menaçais à toute seconde de m'écrouler, l'air n'entrait pas convenablement dans mes poumons.

« Cela t'apprendra à regarder tes pieds quand tu cours. En plus d'avoir l'air stupide, tu te fais mal au dos et à la nuque et tu rentres dans les gens. »

Ah oui, je me disais aussi... Du progrès certes, mais un progrès limité. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et penchai la tête en avant, cherchant mon souffle je n'avais jamais été aussi essoufflée de ma vie. Mais j'avais noté avec colère qu'il semblait parfaitement serein, son souffle était quasiment régulier, comme si courir trois quart d'heure à un rythme soutenu n'était rien pour lui. D'ailleurs, ce n'était véritablement rien pour lui. Toutefois, il restait toujours à côté de moi alors que Quatre s'était éloigné pour accueillir les autres initiés, attendait-il une réponse ?

Toujours hors d'haleine, je me redressai et lui fis face en plus d'avoir un souffle toujours aussi régulier, il n'était pas ruisselant de transpiration contrairement à moi qui était trempée, dont les cheveux pourtant attachés collaient au front et dont le souffle devait rivaliser avec celui d'un bœuf. Je me sentis ridicule sous son regard scrutateur et mes joues s'enflammèrent, il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me sentir humiliée dès que son regard se posait sur moi, ce n'était pas saint. Il me lorgna de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il évaluait mon de degrés de souffrance.

« Mais bon, tu as fini la course, ce qui n'est pas aussi fréquent que ça chez les transferts... Peut être bien qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement, Sincère. »

« Trop aimable, mais je ne suis plus une Sincère. » A ces mots, un sourire éclatant dévoila les dents d'Eric et pendant une seconde, je crus qu'il était humain.

« Peut être, mais ne va pas croire que tu es une Audacieuse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as couru trois quart d'heures que tu es tirée d'affaire. »

Il avait vraiment les mots pour encourager, c'était le cas de le dire. J'allais lui répondre que je n'avais pas dit le contraire mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et s'éloigna alors que Lisa s'approchait de moi.

Elle était encore plus mal en point que moi, pliée en deux par son point de côté. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant et lui fit faire mes propres exercices respiratoires jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite Liam qui discutait avec Quatre.

« Hey, Charlie, tu t'es bien débrouillée non ? Je t'ai dépassée à la fin mais je suppose que j'avais l'avantage de la taille. »

« C'est clair ! Comment veux-tu que je te rattrape avec mes petites jambes ? Mais pas de panique, la prochaine fois, je te mets la misère ! »

Il éclata de rire et nous prîmes ensemble le chemin du retour en trottinant pour limiter les courbatures du lendemain et au grand dam de Lisa qui tenait à peine debout.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au gymnase, les deux leaders nous rassemblèrent, ce fut Eric cette fois qui prit la parole.

« Bien, il est déjà tard, vous vous contenterez de cet aperçu pour aujourd'hui, l'entraînement commencera demain. Nous ne sommes pas si cruels, nous voyons bien comment ce simple footing vous a fatigués. »

Son regard glissa un instant sur moi visiblement, il n'était pas passé à côté de mon aspect pitoyable de tantôt, ce que je trouvai assez injuste dans la mesure où j'étais tout de même parvenue à finir la course. Ce mec devait vraiment aimer provoquer.

« Mais avant de vous laisser prendre vos douches, nous allons établir les groupes pour demain. Ceux qui seront avec moi s'entraîneront au combat ici, les autres, vous vous exercerez au tir avec Quatre sur le toit vous aurez rendez-vous près du filet. »

Il sortit alors un morceau de papier de la poche de sa veste, certainement la liste des douze pauvres bougres qui allaient se faire agresser toute la journée de demain.

« Harper, Neil, Max, Lucie, Liam, Will, Alex, Jenny, Lisa... » Je grimaçai, les deux amis que je m'étais fait étaient avec Eric, j'étais partagée entre mon souhait de rester avec eux et mon profond désir de rester le plus loin possible du leader.

« Yohan, Zoé et... Charlie. Les autres, vous serez avec Quatre. » Merde.

Un soupir que je m'empressai de bâillonner m'échappa mais décidément, Eric voyait et sentait tout car il croisa mon regard, puis fronça les sourcils comme s'il prenait soudain conscience que j'avais un prénom. Quatre avait sonné la fin de l'entraînement et tout le monde sortit du gymnase, je suivais le mouvement en tâchant de me faire toute petite mais Eric se plaça devant moi, me barrant littéralement le passage.

« Ainsi donc, l'horripilante Sincère a un nom. »

« Euh... Eh bien... Oui. » Pitoyable. J'étais absolument pitoyable.

« Hum, j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal mais je ne vais probablement pas le retenir, je t'ai rebaptisée Sincère. Ou Tête brûlée. Je te laisse choisir. »

Je le dévisageai, abasourdie. « Alors ce sera Tête Brûlée, j'ai quitté les Sincères je te signale. »

Machinalement, je levais le menton pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, il était vraiment plus grand que moi, cela m'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne répondait pas à mon impertinence mais ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, il avait l'air en profonde réflexion.

Il sembla finalement se réveiller et se détourna promptement : « Alors, Tête Brûlée ce sera. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, il y a deux ans, j'ai surnommé un de mes initiés Tronche en Biais... »

« C'est charmant » ironisai-je. « Je me sens flattée en effet. Mais sans vouloir être offensante, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Exemple : Je m'appelle Charlie, enchantée. » Je tendis ensuite la main, entretenant le maigre espoir de lui arracher un sourire et peut être, de perdre ma place de bouc émissaire en chef.

Il la considéra sans sourciller mais ne la serra pas à la place, il jeta un regard circulaire, comme pour s'assurer que nous étions bien seule dans la salle. Soudain, il se baissa souplement et attrapa mes jambes au niveau des genoux avant de me renverser en arrière. Je me retrouvai étalée par terre, choquée de son geste.

Eric ne semblait pas en colère, au contraire, il riait aux éclats ce type avait décidément un grain.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ce pitoyable speech allait me faire oublié ton insolence de tout à l'heure ?Désolée ma petite Tête Brûlée mais tu es ma victime attitrée de cette année. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite, tout en continuant de ricaner alors que je me relevais péniblement. Il n'avait même pas cherché à me faire mal, juste à me faire basculer pour se moquer presque... amicalement. Visiblement, il avait vu clair dans mon jeu et il allait falloir que je redouble d'efforts pour paraître sage. Et bizarrement, cela commençait à m'amuser... Un peu.

Je sortis alors du gymnase et rejoins les autres au dortoir. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à une douche, un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ma première journée chez les Audacieux m'avait épuisée.


	5. Se battre ou ne pas se battre ?

**Salut à toutes ! Oui, me revoilà ! Je suis véritablement désolée d'attendre autant avant de poster de nouveau mais j'ai été très occupée. J'ai eu mes partiels, quelques soucis ici et là, bref, je n'avais ni le temps, ni la tête à écrire... Mais pas de panique, je en vous oublie pas et je vais tout faire pour écrire davantage.**

 **Sachez que vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, je ne réponds pas toujours mais je lis toutes, promis !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et si oui, merci beaucoup de votre patience :p**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Se battre ou ne pas se battre, telle est la question.

A 7h le lendemain, un bruit strident me sortit brutalement du sommeil il s'agissait de Quatre qui faisaient tinter bruyamment deux pièces de métal ensembles. On avait connu plus mélodieux comme réveil.

« Je veux voir tout le monde dans le réfectoire dans dix minutes » déclara t-il sans même nous saluer.

Excédée, je réprimai un bâillement, je n'avais pas dû dormir plus de six heures, ce qui était très peu pour moi. Néanmoins, remarquant que tout le monde autour de moi s'activait pour se préparer, je tâchai de les imiter et enfilai paresseusement mon uniforme d'Audacieuse. Je me dirigeai alors vers la « salle de bain » et m'aspergeai simplement le visage d'eau glacée avant de me brosser les dents, plaignant ceux qui devaient prendre une douche. J'avais pris la mienne avec Lisa la veille pendant que les autres mangeaient et que Liam montait la garde.

J'appréciai la compagnie de ces deux là, je me sentais moins seule avec eux et appréciai que nous combinions nos efforts. Pourvu que nous puissions tous réussir l'initiation. L'idée de ne pas trouver ma place dans la société et de devoir rejoindre les Sans Factions me terrifiait, d'autant plus compte tenue de ma divergence.

D'ailleurs, il s'agissait là d'un secret qui me pesait de plus en plus mais je n'avais pas encore assez confiance en qui que ce soit pour pouvoir me soulager et sans doute ne pourrais-je jamais me permettre d'en faire part à qui que ce soit. Cependant, il était inutile de m'en faire pour cela, du moins pour l'instant.

Dans l'immédiat, je devais surtout aller prendre des forces avant l'entraînement avec Eric qui promettait d'être usant autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Je m'attachai alors les cheveux et jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir je n'aurais plus l'occasion de me maquiller dorénavant, du moins pas durant mon initiation. Où était l'intérêt de se faire jolie pour aller suer durant des heures dans un gymnase sinistre ?

Cependant, d'autres initiées ne semblaient pas de mon avis, se tartinant généreusement de fond de teint et de mascara. Je me demandai vaguement où elles s'étaient procurées ce maquillage et qui elles comptaient séduire ? Si leur dessein était d'aguicher les instructeurs, elles allaient être déçues, j'étais à peu près sûre qu'autant Quatre qu'Eric réprimerait ce genre de comportement.

Je rejoignis ensuite Liam et Lisa réfectoire. Liam mangeait goulûment sa quatrième tartine de confiture tandis que Lisa picorait quelques céréales.

« Tu ne devrais pas autant manger Liam. Tu risques d'être ballonné pendant d'entraînement. » lui reprochai-je gentiment.

« Bah ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un estomac en béton et je suis toujours affamé le matin. Vous pensez qu'on va en baver ce matin, avec Eric ? »

« Je pense que ça va être pire que cela, crois moi » répondis-je. J'étais désabusée d'avance par cet entraînement mais malgré moi, je redoutais surtout une remarque d'Eric et le conflit qui en découlerait. « Mais j'ai hâte de m'entraîner au combat en tout cas. »

Les autres m'approuvèrent et bientôt, il fut temps d'aller s'entraîner. J'étais déjà plus sereine après mon café, mon jus d'orange et mes deux tartines, je me sentais prête à affronter n'importe quel obstacle. Même Eric et ses piques.

Alors que la moitié du groupe partait s'entraîner au tir avec Quatre, moi et mon groupe demeurâmes dans le sombre gymnase, guettant l'arrivée d'Eric qui semblait en retard.

Cependant, le matériel était déjà installé il y avait principalement un grand ring qui dominait une bonne partie de la pièce ainsi qu'une douzaine de sacs de frappe.

« Bien, initiés, l'entraînement va commencer. » La voix d'Eric me fit sursauter, ce mec était un as pour arriver silencieusement, un vrai serpent.

Montant sur le ring, il nous exhorta de nous échauffer et quand cela fut fait, il nous fit une démonstration de la posture à adopter durant un combat et nous présenta quelques premiers mouvements, qu'il développa lentement, afin que nous puissions bien les retenir.

J'étais quelque peu étonnée de le voir si pédagogue mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre et je tâchai de ne pas rater une miette de ce qu'il expliquait, il fallait que je réussisse cette initiation.

Au bout d'un moment, il réclama un volontaire pour l'assister dans un exemple. Alors que son regard parcourait la petite assemblée, je me raidis de panique, je ne voulais pas être encore humiliée et sûrement pas devant mes camarades.

Heureusement, il choisit finalement Yohan, un grand gaillard d'une taille et d'une morphologie égale à la sienne. Cependant, le malheureux mordit la poussière au bout de quelques secondes, je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que cela aurait donné contre quelqu'un de mon gabarit ou encore pire, celui de Lisa.

En parlant d'elle, je la sentais excessivement tendue à mes côtés, elle était de loin la plus faiblarde du groupe mais j'étais presque sûre qu'elle pouvait se rattraper avec la précision et l'agilité.

« Bien. A votre tour maintenant, montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre, morveux. Mettez vous par deux, et essayez de reproduire ce que je viens de vous montrer. »

D'un commun accord, Lisa et moi nous mîmes en duo pendant que Liam rejoignait un autre garçon. Nous nous entraînions depuis une dizaine de minutes quand je perçus la présence d'Eric dans mon dos. C'était à moi d'attaquer je bloquai l'un des bras de Lisa, me pencha légèrement et, de ma main libre, saisit sa jambe au niveau de son genoux jusqu'à la faire basculer.

« Euh, c'est ce que tu appelles... attaquer ? » Je levai les yeux vers Eric qui me dévisageait, l'air ennuyé.

« J'y vais doucement, c'est l'entraînement. » Après tout, Lisa était si fluette.

Le leader me désigna deux garçons, Will et Alex qui se mesuraient au corps à corps avec violence.

« Si vous voulez devenir des Audacieuses, tâchez de ressembler davantage à ça qu'à deux pintades délicates. Nous formons des soldats. Recommence et mets y toute ta force. »

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer que je ne voulais en aucun cas blesser mon amie mais celle-ci m'écrasa subitement le pied et m'adressa un regard éloquent. Je grimaçai mais refit la prise, y mettant beaucoup plus de force et Lisa s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

« C'est mieux. Mais pas de quoi en devenir une Audacieuse. » Fit mon instructeur avant de s'éloigner.

« Lisa, je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

« J'aurai un bleu à l'épaule demain mais que veux-tu, c'est le jeu. » Elle se releva prestement et attaqua à son tour en y mettant plus de vigueur, jusqu'à ce que je tombe également. Finalement, Lisa était certes fluette mais elle était déterminée et il était clair qu'il fallait mieux être derrière elle que devant, peut être n'avais-je pas à m'inquiéter pour elle en fin de compte...

Nous nous entraînions depuis une petite heure quand soudain, Eric m'appela.

« Première et dernière sauteuse, sur le Ring. » Je ne compris pas tout de suite qu'il faisait référence à l'ordre dans lequel nous avions sauté du toit la veille jusqu'à ce que Lisa m'écrase derechef le pied.

Je grimaçai et m'avançai jusqu'au ring avant d'y grimper, bientôt rejointe par... Un bulldozer ?! Non, sans rire, la jeune fille qui me faisait face devait aisément faire deux fois ma largeur, ainsi qu'une fois et demi ma taille. Son visage et ses yeux étaient ronds, peu expressifs et ses cheveux étaient courts, je ne pourrai visiblement pas les lui tirer comme une gamine pour m'en sortir.

Malgré moi, je jetai un regard de dépit à Eric qui me répondit par un sourire narquois. « Battez-vous. »

Aussitôt, je mis mes bras devant moi pour me protégée, imitée par mon adversaire. Nous restâmes quelques secondes en chiens de faïance avant que je ne porte un premier coup hésitant qu'elle n'esquiva pas mais qui ne sembla pas lui causer la moindre douleur. En revanche, elle profita de mon mouvement pour m'agripper le bras, me le tordre dans le dos avant de me faire perdre l'équilibre en saisissant mes jambes. Dans un couinement pitoyable, je tombai au sol mais je roulais sur moi même pour me redresser avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de m'y mettre KO. Bien, elle avait la masse et la puissance j'allais donc devoir jouer avec ses nerfs et son manque d'agilité.

Alors qu'elle m'attaquait de nouveau, je me décalai vivement et lui enfonça mon genoux dans le ventre et mon poings dans la mâchoire. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui glapit alors que je m'éloignai.

Lorsqu'elle m'attaqua de nouveau, je m'échappai de nouveau et lui agrippai les poignets avant d'enfoncer mon pieds dans son ventre, elle tomba à genoux et je m'apprêtais à lui coller mon poing dans le nez quand elle me devança et enfonça son genoux dans mon nez.

Cette fois, un cri de douleur m'échappa, du sang s'écoula de mon nez, glissant dans ma bouche alors que j'haletai. Et Eric qui ne sifflait pas la fin du combat, ce sadique devait prendre son pieds... Une main sous mon nez, je tâchai de me relever et me jetai sur mon adversaire, oubliant toute stratégie, me contentant de frapper là où je pouvais l'atteindre.

Je sentais ses coups dans mes côtes, mes épaules, ma mâchoire et je serrai les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater ma souffrance.

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs pénibles minutes. Eric nous ordonna d'arrêter. Aussitôt, je me laissai tomber sur le côté, le nez en sang et les côtes en bouillis. A côté de moi, mon adversaire avait une lèvre fendue et se massai discrètement le ventre, au moins n'avais-je pas été complètement inutile.

Eric s'approcha de nous et évalua nos blessures. « Bon. Pour un premier combat, ce n'était pas trop mal. On est loin d'un parfait niveau d'Audacieuse, mais il y a peut être moyen de faire quelque chose de vous.

Lucie, si tu avais l'avantage de la taille et de la force, il faut que tu travailles ton agilité et que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu fais. On forme des guerriers, pas des brutes. »

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité mais je ne pipai mot. J'étais toujours allongée, essoufflée lors qu'Eric se tourna vers moi.

« Quant à toi, Tête Brûlée, il va être urgent de travailler ton agressivité. Tu as réellement commencé à tout donner lorsqu'elle t'a atteint au nez, tu dois te battre de la première à la dernière seconde. Compris ? »

J'hochai la tête tout en essuyant le sang séché sous mon nez, elle ne m'avait pas ratée la bougre.

« Bon. Et Tu comptes dormir ici Tête Brûlée ? D'autres attendent pour se battre. Pour vraiment se battre, je veux dire.

« Je... Je ne peux pas... » couinai-je pitoyablement, la douleur aux côtes fit monter des larmes jusqu'à mes yeux. Visiblement, la dénommée Lucie m'en avait brisées quelques unes au passage.

L'expression du leader s'éclaira tandis qu'un sourire narquois déformait ses lèvres. Super, j'étais déjà plus bas que terre et il allait m'achever. C'en était fini de ma carrière chez les Audacieux. Par fierté, je retins mes larmes et essayai péniblement de me relever quand Eric repoussa fermement mon épaule.

« Ne bouge pas, tu vas empirer les choses. Tu es mûre pour inaugurer l'infirmerie on dirait. Bon heu, Max, Liam, sur le Ring pendant que j'emmène celle là à l'infirmerie. Échauffez vous jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Hein, comment ça « m'emmener à l'infirmerie. » Il ne va quand même pas... Mon dieu, si, Eric est en train de me prendre dans ses bras. Avec précaution, il passe une main sous mon dos, l'autre sous mes genoux et me soulève comme si je ne pesai rien. Mes côtes brisées me piquent mais il fait attention à ne pas les toucher.

Je dois rêver, le terrifiant leader est capable de douceur, ou disons plutôt, de retenue.

Gênée, je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, me dévissant presque la tête pour e pas avoir à croiser son regard, je suis sûre que mes joues sont cramoisies.

Nous quittons le gymnase en silence sous les regards amusés des autres initiés.

« Bon, il semblerait que tu sois en sucre, Tête Brûlée. » Il me nargue ou je rêve ?

« En sucre ? Tu m'as fait combattre avec un vrai bulldozer, je n'ai pu que limiter les dégâts. »

« Si tu veux être une Audacieuse, tu vas être amenée à te battre contre des personnes plus fortes que toi, il faut que tu t'adaptes. Lucie était certes plus grande et plus forte que toi, mais tu es plus maligne et agile, et tu as joué là dessus, tu n'es probablement pas irrécupérable en fin de compte. »

Il avait prit un grand soin de ne pas me regarder pendant qu'il disait cela, pendant qu'il me... complimentait ? Une première.

Nous arrivions à l'infirmerie, Eric y entra sans frapper et me déposa délicatement sur le premier lit qu'il trouva.

Aussitôt, une femme à la quarantaine s'approcha et interrogea le leader du regard, lequel haussa les épaules et dit : « Un nez en charpie et quelques côtes brisées. »

« La routine, je suppose. Elle a besoin de repos, elle pourra revenir à l'entraînement demain. »

« Demain ? Il suffit d'une journée pour guérir des côtes brisées. » Je n'étais pas médecin, mais cela me semblait excessivement peu.

« Nous avons mis au point un sérum qui accélère la guérison, cela consolide même les os. » L'infirmière me gratifia d'un sourire alors qu'Eric ricanait.

« Eh bien quoi, Tête Brûlée, tu ne croyais tout de même pas pouvoir prendre des vacances après une simple égratignure ! »

« Non, je demandai juste... » Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà parti. Génial, Tête brûlée, en sucre et froussarde, il semble impossible que ce mec ne me prenne jamais au sérieux... Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Absolument rien.


End file.
